Opalvira you are mine
by iamthecreatorofOpalvira
Summary: Kuvira and Opal are mates. They have been dating for a while and there lives are perfect they don't have a care in the world. That will all change when Bolin Opals friend decided he wants Opal for himself. Can Kuvira protect Opal from Bolin's? Or will she be helpless as her love is taken from her?
Chapter 1

Opal Sat in her car. She wanted to go see him. She wanted to tell him herself it was over; that their friendship had to end. She breathed out as she tried to start the car, turning the ignition over and over again, yet hearing dead silence.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore. She looked over to her right to find Kuvira Sitting there beside her. She was looking straight at her. Her jaw was set straight, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked down and saw something in her hand. She didn't recognize the part, but she knew at that moment, it belonged to her car.

She twirled it around on her finger as she said, "Did you really think I was going to let you go see him?"

Opal sat there for a moment collecting her thoughts. "How did-You?" Ugh! damn immoral and her special powers.

"Kuvira...I have to go see him. I have to let him know that we can't be friends anymore."

"You know I can't let you do that,Opal. For obvious reasons." Her voice was smooth like velvet, but stern as well.

Opal looked at her again. "Bolin is not going to hurt me,Kuvira."

She continued to look her in the eyes. "I know he won't hurt you,Opal. Because you're not going. Simple as that." She said as she controlled her voice. She was trying not to get upset or angry at Opal.

Opal turned away from Kuvira and just looked out the window of the car . "You know….you can't stop me,Kuvira. I'm my own person."

Kuvira sat there listening to Opal. Opal may be her own person, but she is also my mate. She's my other half. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I think it was time you headed back inside,Opal. You're not going to Bolin's tonight or anything other night. You might as well get that thought out of your head. I will put the part back on in time for school in the morning." Opal said as she got out of the car.

Opal stepped out of her car,angrily slamming the door shut. Kuvira was shaking her head and smirking. She did love it when she was mad; she was a firecracker. But, she also knew she had to make sure she knew she needed to listen to her mate.

Before she could get further from the car, she was back in front of her. Stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes met hers; they were pitch black. She heard her growl as she backed her up against the door of the car.

Caging her in, using her arms on either side of her body. As she then used her strong marbled body and held her in place. Both their breathing is labored and could hear her breath hitch and pulse speed up so she knew she secretly like this part of her. The dominating part of her.

Her face was so close to hers that she could feel her breath fan her cheeks. She never could resist her sweet breath.

"Opal ," Kuvira said with a low growl. "Maybe I haven't made myself perfectly clear on the subject of Bolin or any other male you come in contact with, love. So let me enlighten you baby. I am your mate. I tell you whom you can or cannot hang out with."

Opal looked into her dark pitch black eyes as she talked to her in a stern voice. She couldn't stop her heart from racing as she spoke with just dominance in her voice. Holy hell, she thought.

"I will only allow male family members around you. That does NOT include that boy either." Kuvira took in her scent as she smelled she was indeed aroused with her dominant nature. Her lips then turned into a smirk as she kept her caged against the car. As if she could read her thoughts she then said, "I know my dominant nature is frustrating" She used her velvet voice again but then she went stern again. "If you keep this up, this defiant nature of yours, try and see what this dominant immortal will do next time,baby."

She gasped out when Kuvira said those last words. Oh she knew what she was doing to her just then. Her face came closer to hers just as their lips would meet, she mumbled to her, "Try me, baby." As her lips then met with hers. Her tongue then asked for an entrance, she opened as she slid in her tongue began to taste her.

It was a slow and sensual kiss, Opals heart hammered in her chest as she moved her lips with could feel the rumble in her chest, the growl to which the immortal was releasing. She moaned letting her immort know she liked it all. Kuvira pulled back from her lips. Giving her one last chaste kiss before totally back away.

She was still dazed, her eyes were glazed over. And Kuvira knew exactly what she had done to her. She dazzled her.

"Breath, Opal." She said to her as she still held her against the car.

She did, a great big gulp of air. Her lungs burned as she tried to steady her breathing.

Kuvira then pulled away from her altogether, putting her arms down to her sides. "You better head back in before Baatar comes out to see what happened. Keep your window open, I have that feeling we will be extra busy tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

She then blinked her eyes as she had disappeared into the night, she could only see pitch black in the distance.

"Stupid immortal and her special powers. Ugh she did it again!" as she stomped her feet up the porch into the house.

Kuvira chuckled hearing her rant. "That's my Opal. Only some day she will be less fragile."


End file.
